We'll Always Remember
by csimouse
Summary: Set after the season 8 finale 'For Gedda'...the team says goodbye to Warrick in their own way. Disclaimer: I own nothing....
1. Grissom and the rock

AN: This idea came to me and I just couldn't shake it. Each chapter will be another person talking. Let me know if you like this idea.

* * *

Grissom looks at the gravestone and sits down on the bench. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Warrick, I once told you that you were the rock of my team. Without you, the team is devastated. We were just beginning to deal with Sara's leaving and then you were taken from us. I think that we feel, or at least I do, that we are being tossed about without an anchor. I know I never told you this, but I loved you like a son. I know that your father wasn't around. It is his loss. You were one of the most amazing people I have known."

"When you called me to the scene where Gedda was, I remember the look in your eyes. The despair was heart wrenching. That is one time that I wish I could have ignored what the evidence was telling me. I couldn't bring myself to believing that you could do something like that. You care so much for the people around you. I could see it in your eyes when you were sitting in the police car that your heart was breaking for hurting the people you loved most."

"Yes, I was upset that you had gotten involved after I had told you to let it go. But, Warrick, you were doing what you thought was right. I can't fault you for that. I'm sorry that it ended this way too. You have definitely made me a better person for having known you. And for that I thank you."

* * *

Grissom pulled a small smooth stone out of his jacket pocket that he would forever carry with him. He had had it engraved with this: "Warrick, my rock, 5-16-08". Before he walked away he turned and said, "I won't let this go. I will get you justice…you deserve it."


	2. Sara's star

The sun is just beginning to rise when a young woman approaches the gravesite of Warrick Brown. She had gotten the news yesterday and made plans to fly out as soon as she could. She had been upset that Gil had not told her earlier. She had to hear about it on the news.

She was here now, though. She sat down on the ground next to the headstone. She fingered the lettering that was etched into the gray marble. Tears began to flow freely. ""Warrick, I came as soon as I heard. I am so sorry I wasn't here, that I never got to say goodbye. Warrick, you truly were a great friend to me. I will never forget you. You will always live on in my heart."

"I know that I came to Las Vegas to investigate why you had left Holly Gribbs alone at a scene. Some time after that, Gil had me investigate you for possibly gambling on duty. My intention was never to hurt you. I had realized by then that you were not only a great CSI, but you were a decent guy."

"I remember the time that you told me that I was the turning point for you, a guiding light. The look in your eyes was so gentle that I never doubted your honesty. You have made me a better person for knowing you. I never told you but you were a turning point for me too. You made me realize that people could change for the better. 'Rick, I am sorry for taking the light away. I fear that I will forever blame myself for what happened to you. I will always be proud of you, always…"

* * *

Sara's hands grazed the still tender skin where her new tattoo was. It was right below her waistline and was a cluster of irises with the initials W.B. in a star just above it.


	3. Nick's Visit

The funeral had happened less than a week ago and now the case was solved. Nick walked up to the gravesite slowly and sat down on the bench. The sunlight was slowly fading away. Nick sat down on the bench. Tears started pouring down Nick's cheeks.

"We got 'em buddy. They won't hurt anyone else now."

Nick wiped the tears from his face.

"When we got the call for officer down and I got to the scene, I couldn't believe that it was you. Grissom was holding you in his arms. I just had to go sit down. I wasn't trying to leave you, Warrick. I just couldn't stand the pain of seeing my best friend lying there in a pool of blood. Things were not supposed to happen that way!"

With this, Nick broke down again.

"Warrick, I will always remember when we first met. We were both here to interview for the CSI Level one position. " Nick laughed a little. "We were both a bit nervous. Looking back now, I am reminded of the conversation we had in the break room once. I could see that somewhat nervous, unsure way about you. But, you handled yourself quite well. I remember we went out for a drink after the interview. I remember you talking about your Gran. It made me a bit homesick for my own family who I had left in Texas, to pursue big dreams in Las Vegas."

"Of all the things I faced while working at CSI…having a stalker follow me, being buried alive, having guns pulled on me, seeing all kinds of violence people did to one another. None of that even comes close to being the worst nightmare. Losing my best friend is…"

"Sometimes, I swear I can almost hear your voice and I just want to reach out and touch you. So that I can prove to myself that is just a dream, that you aren't really dead."

"I will never forget you. The sun is setting. You and I would both be getting ready for work about now." Nick pushed the button on the new watch and it illuminated the time. "Well, I guess I will be going now. And you won't have to worry about Eli. I have talked to Tina and she says she wants me to be a big part of his life. Tina said you always talked to her about how great a person Nick was. Isn't that something? You were the great person and she never fully got to realize that."

"I'll stop by again another time. You'll never be far from my thoughts, buddy." Nick walked back to the car and got in to go pick up Eli.


End file.
